Windstorm and Darkstorm: The Truth Untold
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Hi peoples! My first Ronin Warrior fic! Ahem....The ronins and warlords run into two new armors and a whole new enemy.
1. Default Chapter

Ahem. I do NOT own these characters, except for Kaylynn of Darkstorm and Lita of Windstorm.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The Ronins (and the warlords [don't ask, you'll hurt yourself]) were walking down the street late one Friday night. They didn't realize that this night would change them forever.   
  
Three black shadows flew out of the alley in front if them. It was hard to miss the fact that one of them was bleeding. It also was hard to miss that two of them were girls, and one was a wolf of some sort.   
  
"Any explanation to this?" Sage asked, looking around.   
  
"Nope." Rowen replied, looking at the blood on the ground. (A/N: Hey! That kind-a rhymed!)   
  
CLANG!  
  
A crash of metal shook the air. The group rushed forwards to the sound of it.   
  
The two girls were blocking a blow from and enormous sword belonging to a skilled swordsman. The wolf was getting ready to jump. The two girls were thrown into a brick wall as the wolf managed to land a few hits. It too was soon thrown into the brick wall.   
  
"You fools. You do not realize the strength of Seto, the warrior of Darkness and Pain." With that, the swordsman disappeared.  
  
Rowen and Anubis ran forwards to help the girls, who had successfully managed to pry themselves out of the bricks.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Rowen asked as he helped a girl in dark green and light blue armor too her feet.   
  
"Yeah, how do you feel?" Anubis said, helping the other girl who had armor in very dark blue and light green up.   
  
"Yeah, we're okay." One of them replied. The wolf made a low growl. The other suddenly collapsed to her feet. Her ankle was shattered.   
  
"Lita!" The girl shouted, rushing over to help her friend.   
  
"I'm O.K. Kaylynn, it's just a (pause) sprain. Nothing (pause) to worry about." The one the presumed to be Lita answered.   
  
Lita tried to stand again, but she collapsed just as before.   
  
"You need help. Like a doctor or something." Sage said, walking over.   
  
"Oh, and you think you know what I need. If either of us showed up at a hospital, we'd be immediately put in cages and sent to a circus..." Lita snapped.  
  
"Or a zoo." Kaylynn finished.  
  
"Then maybe I can help. You can limp, right?" Sage asked.  
  
"I can do better." Lita (armor and all) shrank into a house cat. Kaylynn followed suit. The wolf turned into a small squirrel-fox and jumped on Anubis' shoulder.   
  
"Wow." Ryo said, Kento blinked.   
  
It didn't take them long to get home, where White blaze and the others (I don't like Mia and Yuli ok?) were waiting. Lita and Kaylynn immediately went back to their human forms, and Rowen and Sage helped Lita inside.   
  
"Sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner. My name is Lita Himemya of Windstorm." Lita said as the two helped her to the couch.  
  
"And I am Kaylynn Mitsuro of Darkstorm. The squirrel-fox is Miki" Kaylynn bowed.   
  
"But, what were you doing fighting that one guy?" Cai asked.  
  
Lita took a deep breath,  
  
"That 'one guy' is the worst evil that this world will ever know. He is Seto Kyda. He...he..." Lita fell silent, her throat clearly in a knot.  
  
"He killed someone dear to you right?" Rowen asked, petting Miki gently.  
  
"Yes. He killed Lita's sister Bellandy and he killed my brother Keno." Kaylynn replied. Cai brought them some tea and Lita took it gladly. After the first sip, she stopped.   
  
"What's wrong." He asked.   
  
"You make tea the way Bellandy did." Lita said, quickly finishing her tea. She suddenly closed her eyes and slumped over on Sage's shoulder. She was asleep. Kaylynn yawned.   
  
"If you want, you can take my bed. I usually end up o the floor anyway." Rowen said, blushing slightly.   
  
"No thanks. I'll just take a pillow and a blanket." Kaylynn said, brushing her hair back. Anubis then noticed that the two of them had blue hair.   
  
"Meyu." Miki purred as it followed Anubis. It would rather have a bed that a floor.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The next morning, Lita's ankle was fine...but Rowen wouldn't let her off the couch.   
  
BOOM!!!   
  
An earth-shattering sound rocketed through the trees.   
  
"Of all times, why here?!" Kaylynn thought.   
  
"Kale! Sage! You two stay here, the rest of you can follow me!" Kaylynn was giving the orders now.   
  
Kale and Sage blinked. She knew perfectly well why she decided that...it just puzzled them.  
***   
Outside, Kaylynn knew that Seto was near.   
  
"Armor of Darkstorm, show the light,  
Grant your senshi, the armor to fight!"  
  
Kaylynn stood in her armor as everyone else armored up. (I don't know these things ok?)  
  
A shadow flashed. Where was Seto?  
  
$$$$$$  
  
Inside, Kale and Sage were on the alert.   
  
CRASH!  
  
Something shattered.   
  
"Don't go and investigate. It will draw you away from your boun-!" Lita's voice was muffled as the two looked around. Seto had snuck in behind them and had Lita by the throat. He has a small but very sharp knife pressed to her neck.   
  
"Lita!" They both shouted.   
  
"Don't make a move. If you don't surrender, she will suffer the same fate as her sister." Seto said. The two grit their teeth.   
  
"Don't worry about me . Don't surrender." Lita warned. Seto pressed the knife closer, practically cutting her neck.   
  
"Wait!"   
  
Kyda stopped.   
  
"Take me instead of her." Sage pleaded. Lita's eye widened. She just met him and he was ready to die for her. Kyda considered.   
  
"Very well." He said as he let go of Lita and snapping his fingers.  
A black collar with small spikes on the part that was touching the neck clamped around Sage, cutting him on impact. With that, the two disappeared.   
  
"No!" Lita shouted, smacking her fist against the floor. She struggled to her feet.   
  
"Woh, take it easy girl. You can't go after him now." Kale said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Lita leaned on him for balance.   
  
"But...I..." She began. Kale silenced her. Kaylynn slowly walked in to Lita crying on Kale's shoulder.   
  
"Sage is gone." Kale explained.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ryo shouted.   
  
"Kyda took him. He...he took my place. He didn't want me to die. So he was taken, and not me. Please forgive me Ryo-kun." Lita said. (A/N: No I am NOT a Ryo lover. I am a Sage and Rowen lover, I just don't like to make him look bad...yet.)   
  
"sigh 


	2. Plan of Windstorm

Lita's ankle healed within two days. She was ready to kill Kyda by herself, and no one doubted it.   
  
"I'm concerned though." Rowen said, out of the blue.  
  
"Why?" Kaylynn asked.   
  
"We don't even know where the world of Darkness and Pain is. How are we going to find it?"   
  
"We won't need to. Well...not you guys at least." Lita answered in a dull and emotionless voice.   
  
"Why not?" Sekhmet asked.   
  
Lita said nothing. She walked out the door, and was gone.   
  
"That isn't unusual for her to do that. Especially because she is used to being alone." Kaylynn explained.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sage found himself in what must be the darkest spot on Earth. The lanterns were red with a light that gave no light and the torches too.   
  
"......where? Where am I?" He said to the darkness surrounding him. A cruel laughter shook the damp air.  
  
"Why do you wonder? You volunteered to come instead of Windstorm. Your nobility disgusts me Halo. But it will be the undoing of the Storms." Kyda said.   
  
"The Storms?"   
  
"Halo, you are so dense. Windstorm and Darkstorm. Kaylynn and Lita. Simple?"   
  
No answer.   
  
"Anyway, you will find no way to shine brightly down here Halo. To you, darkness leads to pain and vice-versa. Nothing escapes the dark."   
  
Sage didn't reply. He knew it was true. If there was no light, there was no Sage of Halo.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Lita Himemya! Wait!" Rowen shouted, running to catch up to her. She turned.  
  
"What do you want Strata?" She answered in a cold voice, her eyes like ice daggers.   
  
"You can't fight alone! Please, let us help." Rowen replied, grabbing her hand.   
  
SLAP!  
  
Lita smacked Rowen across the face.   
  
"Fool. I'm going to the Dark world. It's the most that I can do." She said, colder than before.   
  
"But you don't have to go alone."   
  
Lita froze. The way he said it made her stop.   
  
She suddenly grabbed his throat, lifting him above the ground.   
"Strata, you deserve to burn in the very darkness that I live in. I don't need anyone else. Kaylynn ands I make a better team than you fools." She dropped him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You, Anubis, Miki and Kaylynn. Meet me here at midnight, ready to leave." She left Rowen as he ran off.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Kyda studied the ancient marks on the wall. They weren't exactly marks; they were bloodstains. He traced his finger along them. They were the blood marks of Windstorm. Kyda lost his friends to the Storm armors, and his friends being the demons, beasts, and shadows of this world. He wanted to see them wriggling in pain; drowning in their own blood. He didn't care if he died with them, as long as at least one of them dies.   
  
"You can't defeat them as they are." A small demon cat (Pop; think Buffy sized) said. This cat had blades sticking out of it's shoulders and along it's back; it's back was bloodvery 


End file.
